There are numerous applications in which dampening, control or attenuation of fluid flow is desired. For instance it may be desirable to deflect or baffle the free flow of fluids in a liquid tanker mounted on a vehicle to prevent rollover, or to dampen the free flow of water along the bank of a river to reduce erosion. The free flow of fluids in a tanker vehicle can be dangerous to the balance and control of the vehicle. Tanker trucks for instance carrying less than full tanks of fluid tend to turn over when cornering due to the centrifugal movement of the fluid to the outside portion of the fluid tank during the turn. The shifting of weight to the outside of the turn radius upsets the balance of the vehicle chassis and causes a lessening of vehicle control, or complete loss of control and the possible rollover of the vehicle.
The free flow of water in a river or stream also is problematic as it may cause erosion and deterioration of structural sea walls and break waters.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved liquid stabilizing deflector baffle.